Walt Disney’s Hollywood Studios Tennessee
Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Tennessee is a movie theme park at Walt Disney World Tennessee Opening Date: July 14,1996 Attractions Front Lot * Earffel Tower (1996) * The Sorcerer's Hat (1996) * Radio Disney Coaster (2005) * Soundstage Restaurant (1996) Hollywood * The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror (1998) FP * Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith (2000) FP * Superstar Limo (2003) FP * Golden Bridge to San Francisco (1996) * The Great Movie Ride (1996) FP * Sounds Dangerous! (1999) Streets of America * [[Muppet*Vision 3D|'Muppet*Vision 3D']]' (1996) FP' * Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure (1996) FP Animation Courtyard * Disney Animation (2001) '''(Formerly The Magic of Disney Animation 1996-1999) * '''Animagic (2003) * Flying Papers (2001) FP * House Of Mouse (2002) '''(A 3-D EMV Dark Ride) '''FP Production Courtyard * CineMagic (2003) San Francisco * Boradwalk Bridge to Sunset Pier (2001) * Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Railway (2019) * Soarin' Over California (2002) FP * Captain EO Tribute (1996/2010) FP Sunset Pier ' * '''Tennessee Trilller (2001) '(A Clone Of California Screamin but themed to Tennessee) '''FP * Golden Dreams (2002) * Mailabomer (2001) FP * Sun Wheel (2001) FP * S.S. rustworthy (2001) FP * Mickey's Boardwalk Games & Fun (2003) * Mulholland Madness (2002) FP * Silly Symphony Swings (2010) '''(Formerly Tomato Stinger 2001 - 2009) '''FP * Jumpin' Jellyfish (2001) FP * Golden Zephyr (2002) FP * Water Bridge to Mythical Island (2001) * TBA Pixar Place * Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! (2007) FP * Inside Out: A Tour Of the Minds (2016) FP * Inside Out Emotional Whirlwind (2019) * Coco Land Of The Dead Adventure (A water coatser Themed To The 2017 Movie Coco) (2019) FP * The Incredicoaster (A Indoor Roller Coaster Difference from the Disney California Adventure one) (2019) FP * TBA. Toy Story Land ''' A Sub area in Pixar Place * '''Toy Story Mania! (2008) FP * Jessie's Critter Carousel (2019) FP * Barrel of Fun (2011) FP * RC Racer (2011) FP * Slinky Dog Dash Coaster (2018) FP * Toy Soldiers Parachute Drop (2011) FP * Alien Swirling Saucers (2019) FP Cars Land ''' A Sub area in Pixar Place * '''Radiator Springs Racers (2013) FP * Mater's Junkyard Jamboree (2013) FP * Luigi's Flying Tires (2013) FP * Cars Race Rally (2008) Backlot * Armageddon - The Special Effects (2003) FP * Lights, Motors... Action! Stunt Show Spectacular (2006) * Studio Backlot Tour (1996) FP * ABC Soap Opera Bistro (2002) Tennessee Metropolis * Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar (2008) * Country Band (2002) Playland Disney (Formerly as Disney Preschool Land 2002-2010 & Play Island 2011-2014) A kids area of the park themed to Playhouse Disney & Disney Junior. * Playhouse Disney Walkthrough (2011/2014) (Formerly Playhouse Disney Live on Stage 2002-2010) FP * Bear in the Big Blue House (2002) '''(A Walkthrough) * '''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun (2002) FP (A inverted dark ride simler to E.T Advntutre at Universal Studios Florida And Seasme Street Spaghetti Space Chase At Universal Studios Singapore) * Pooh's Hunny Coaster - A Vekoma Roller Skater famly roller coaster Themed To My Friends Tiger & Pooh. (2007) '''(Formerly as The Book of Pooh: Pooh's Hunny Coaster 2002-2006) '''FP * Disney Junior Character Carousel '- A playhouse disney themed carousel '(2002) FP * Stanley's Safari - A Dark Ride touring guests through different regions of the world, showing off their nature. There would also be an underwater section set in a 360 degree underwater tunnel. (2002) FP * PB&J Otter: Hoohaw Lake Cruise (A boat tour of Lake Hoohaw, the setting for PB&J Otter) (2002) FP * Out Of The Box: The Box Comes Alive (A play area for kids themed around the clubhouse from Out Of The Box) (2002) ''' * '''JoJo's Circus Academy - an attraction training kids to perform circus tricks. (2004) ''' * '''Little Einsteins: Historical Voyage - A Motion Simulator where the Little Einsteins voyage through the classical music and art from different historical periods. (2005) FP * Moop and Dreadly's Big Adventure (2005) * TBA Mythical Island '''(Exit to the Parking) * '''Palm Tree Maze (2005) * [[Fantasmic!|'Fantasmic!']]' (1998) FP' Avengers Campus (2019) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Guardians of the Galaxy: Mission: BREAKOUT! * The Avengers: Ultimate Mission - In this ride you will join forces with the Marvel Avengers like Thor, Spiderman and Black Widow to fight the evil forces as Loki. * Ant-Man and the Wasp: Nano Battle! * Big Hero 6: San Fransokyo Rescue - This attraction will bring you to San Fransokyo when villains(The Fujitas) come to take over the city. Can you and the Big Hero 6 save San Fransokyo? This attraction is similar to Star Tours & Iron Man Experience at Hong Kong Disneyland. * Stark's Test I.A Coaster Entertainment * Wonderful World of Animation (2019) * Together Forever - A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular (2018) * The Music of Pixar Live! (2018) * The American Idol Experience (2009/2018) * Rockin' 4 July Celebration (2011) * World of Color (2010) * Star Wars: A Galactic Spectacular (2016) * Jingle Bell, Jingle BAM! (2016) * Disney Movie Magic (2017) * Pixar Play Parade (2013) * LuminAria (2001) Restaurants Front Lot * Restaurant en Coulisse * The Hollywood Brown Derby * Carthay Circle Restaurant * Starbucks ''' * '''Cinnabon * Mortimer's Market * Studio Ice Cream Parlor * Trolley Treats * The 1901 Lounge at Club 33 Hollywood * Studio Catering Co. * Studio Bar * Annette's Diner * TBA Streets of America * PizzeRizzo (2016) * Eat N Go (1998) Production Courtyard * Sci-Fi Dine-In Theater Restaurant (1996) * Stars Restraunt (2004) San Francisco * 50's Prime Time Café (1996) Sunset Pier * Burger Invasion - a McDonald's restaurant (2001) * Pizza Oom Mow Mow (2001) * Reboundo Beach (2001) * Hot Dog Hut (2002) * Boardwalk Betsy's Strips, Dips 'n' Chips (2001) * Avalon Cove By Wolfgang Puck (2002) * Malibu-Ritos (2002) * TBA Pixar Place Toy Story Land * Jessie's Snack Roundup (2011) Cars Land * Cozy Cone Motel (2013) * Flo's V8 Cafe (2013) * Fillmore's Taste-in (2013) Backlot * Blockbuster Cafe (2005) * Backlot Express (2003) Tennesse Metropolis * Smokejumpers Grill (2002) * McDonald's (2002) Shops Front Lot * Adrian & Edith's Head to Toe * Crossroads of the World * Movieland Memorabilia * Oscar's Super Service Hollywood * Celebrity 5 & 10 * Cover Story * The Darkroom * Keystone Clothiers * Mickey's of Hollywood * Stage 1 Company Store * Studio Photo Streets of America * It's A Wonderful Shop * Rizzo's Prop & Pawn Shop Animation Courtyard * Disney Studio Store * In Character * Disney Animation Gallery Production Courtyard * Planet Hollywood Super Store * Tower Hotel Gifts * Tower Photo San Francisco * Reel Vogue Sunset Pier * Rock Around the Shop * Sunset Club Couture * Sunset Ranch Pins and Souvenirs * Tennessee Triller Cam * Midway Mercantile * Sideshow Shirts * Souvenir 66 * Pacific Ocean Photos * Treasures In Paradise Pixar Place * TBA Toy Story Land * Toy Story Dept. * Barrel of Monkeys Cars Land * Ramone's House of Body Art * Sarge's Surplus Hut * Radiator Springs Curios Mythical Island * Mouse About Town * Legends of Hollywood * Once Upon a Time Characters Front Lot Former Attractions And Lands Hollywood * TBA Production Courtyard * TBA Backlot * TBA Bountiful Valley Farms An Area Themed To Farming Replaced By Toy Story Land And Cars Land (1996-2008) * Tennessee Shooter (1996-2008; Replaced by Toy Story Mania) TBA TBA An Area Themed To TBA replaced By The Marvel Mutiverse (1996 - 2015) * TBA Former Entertainment * Toy Story – The Parade (1996-2000, 2005) * Hercules "Zero to Hero" Victory Parade (1997-2001, 2007, 2017) * Disney Stars and Motor Cars Parade (2001-2008) * Block Party Bash (2008-2011) * Pixar Pals Countdown To Fun! (2011-2013) Events * Pixar Fest * Villains Unleashed (September 29-October 31) Lands: Front Lot as Hades Entrance, Hollywood as Underworld, Streets of America as Halloweentown, Animation Courtyard as Pain & Panic's Carnival, Production Courtyard as The Nightmare Before Christmas, San Francisco as Michael Jackson's Halloween, Sunset Pier as Villains Fair, Pixar Place as Pixar Villain Place, Backlot as Doctor Faciller's Place, Tennessee Metropolis as Pink Elephants Town,Playland Disney as Booland and Mythical Island as The End * Happy Holidays (November 16-Janurary 4) Cancelled Attractions Hollywood * Lights! Camera! Paparazzo! ( planed to be a holwood version of Rock n Roller Coaster cancelled after Princess Diana's Death,nly the cars and billding where made until Disney made The chose to make a clone and rework Lights! Camera! Paparazzo! Into Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith) * TBA Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Category:United States Category:Tennessee Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Toy Story Category:Reversal of the Dragon Heart Category:Marvel Category:Disney's Hollywood Studios Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Disney Studio parks